Lithiral Academy
by silver fire wolf
Summary: A school of defrent wold in one world were students and teachers alike learn about each other will you Join Oc needed four M.S. several teachers and a few minor oc that may be needed to help with plot


Me: hi every one I got a new oc fic and this one has limits fro the start woot

Kouu: basically it 's a melting pot of different worlds going to one school

Roze: some of us will be featured Like Kouu being the school's private doctor

Kouu: and Roze's Minor role of being with Sukai that one scene

Me: ok no pointing fingers right now I need four student ocs and several teacher ocs and at least two nurse ocs also students will have uniforms but after school hours and weekends their free to were their normal clothes

Roze: it will include the actual charters from any thing used here

Kouu: here is the student info sheet

Name (first, middle initial if they have one, last if they Have one):

Race (ex: Mobian, Hylian, Demon, human, Mew Mew, Ect.):

Age:

Gender:

Powers (if any):

Looks (hair/fur, eyes, skin tone [if it shows]):

Day Clothes(must have clothes):

Swim suite:

Night clothes:

Formal clothes:

Personality:

Favorite food:

Most hated food:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Secrets (PM ME):

Sexuality:

Love Life(if you want to put one):

Other (any thing I missed):

Me: well next is the teachers

Kouu: and the nurses

Name (first, middle initial if they have one, last if they Have one):

Race (ex: Mobian, Hylian, Demon, human, Mew Mew, Ect.):

Gender:

Age( is not necessarily have to be public please pm me if it's secret):

Position:

Powers (if any):

Looks (hair/fur, eyes, skin tone [if it shows]):

Day Clothes(must have clothes):

Swim suite:

Formal clothes:

Personality:

Favorite food:

Most hated food:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Secrets (PM ME):

Sexuality:

Other (anything I forgot):

Me: and finally My Major ocs that will be in it if you want you can rate them

Kouu: but only on a 1-5 scale

Roze: or just tell us you thoughts on them

Me: also and other details like Chest size, mussel size, scars, and birth marks and Tattoos must be included if you want them to be private pm me

Name: Konjou K. Kizu

Race: Half Cat Mobian half wolf Demon

Age: 17ish

Gender: Male

Powers: Chaos manipulation, Magic usage, and Soul Surges( explanation later), telepathy

Looks: Red fur, white muzzle, tail tip, and ear insides, gold eyes, purple hair that covers one eye.

Day Clothes: Sunglasses that are pointed, a long purple Scarf that covers his mouth, a gray cross, a purple with gold trim Chinese fighting shirt, black fighting pants, bandages on his hands one covering a onyx bracelet with an emerald gem, two crossing black belts, and purple and white shoes with black soles

Swim suite: purple swim trunks with a fire like design and his scarf

Night clothes: a plan white t red shorts and socks

Formal clothes: a black tux with a purple tie and black shoes

Personality: He is usually kind but not at first to knew people he just meet so slight trust issues but if his cousin trust them at first shot he calms down a lot

Favorite food: Spaghetti

Most hated food: vista Cheese

Likes: Having friends, his family, Myths and legends

Dislikes: People hurting his friends or family, liars, people calling him half breed, a group named the organization (again explanation later)

Fears: the bracelet braking or losing his scarf

Secrets: not telling

Sexuality: Strait

Love Life: not one currently

Other: he is immune to any attraction magic. His cousins is Shinwa, Sukai (15), and Kaku(15) all related to him via mother and their father he has a little brother named Negaigoto (6) he currently does not know were his aunt, uncle, mom, or dad are. His through got damaged when he was younger so he uses telepathy to talk so his scarf covers his mouth.

Name: Shinwa L. Deka

Race: 1/3 Cat Mobian 1/3 fox Mobian 1/3 angle

Age: 17ish

Gender: Female

Powers: Magic and Soul scourges

Looks: cat ear with blue insides, green fur, blue hair most is dark blue except her braid and streak in front, silver eyes, Blue muzzle, stomach, and fox tail tip, dark green tinted wings

Day Clothes: dark blue lipstick, blue tinted sunglasses, a dark green t shirt that has a small circle showing a tiny bit of cleavage but not much, black tip less gloves, a gray pouch belt, green camo pants, and black shoes.

Swim suite: blue bikini with a wolf on the top of it

Night clothes: a green night gown with a cat on it

Formal clothes: a Green Chinese like dress with a dragon on it and high heals

Personality: quite, distant to most people she doesn't trust, very open and light hearted to thoughts she does

Favorite food: Curry

Most hated food: Vista Cheese

Likes: flowers, exploring, friends, family, myths and Legends

Dislikes: people who hurt her friends and family or others, the organization, liars, people calling her a hybrid

Fears: getting her wing injured, seeing her cousin or siblings get hurt

Secrets: again not telling

Sexuality: Bi

Love Life: none yet

Other: none that I can think of yet

Name: Sakeme Y. Hinote

Race: Bird Mobian

Age: 16

Gender: female

Powers: Chaos manipulation, Magic, Soul Surge

Looks: Black feathers, blue hair like Shinwa's, gold eyes

Day Clothes: a blue cloth head band, blue tinted sunglasses, a black choker, no sleeve dress, chain belt, long black gloves with out tips and blue strips, blue striped socks, black boots with blue straps on them

Swim suite: one piece Black with a tear drop on it

Night clothes: blue with a black tear drop on it

Formal clothes: blue dress with black shoes

Personality: Goth

Favorite food: most Sushi

Most hated food: eel of any kind

Likes: the color back, dark music, water of any sort, and her friends

Dislikes: people who hurt her friends, poisons of any kind, and preppy cheerleader like people

Fears: being alone for long periods of time

Secrets: you must be tired of this

Sexuality: Strait

Love Life: not one yet

Other: she likes Konjou and she had an incident when she was little that made her fear being alone.

Name: Kinen

Race: wolf Mobian

Age: 15

Gender: male

Powers: Magic and soul surge

Looks: brown fur, white Muzzle, ear insides, tail tip, Stomach, and hair besides his brown braid, silver eyes

Day Clothes: gray gloves with tan fingers and a thick brown rim things and brown gems on them, a dark gray pouch belt, white pants, and brown and white shoes with dark brown soles.

Swim suite: white swim trunks

Night clothes: brown shorts

Formal clothes: a white tux with a brown tie and white shoes

Personality: a little out going but not much mostly keeps to his self and friends some times tries to make new friends

Favorite food: Sweets

Most hated food: really spicy foods

Likes: his friends, and strategy things, myths and legends

Dislikes: people hurting his friends, bringing up his family, or claming to be his family,

Fears: remembering a horrid memory

Secrets: sorry folks

Sexuality: strait

Love Life: not yet

Other: not that's not a secret

Name: Liori

Race: Hylian

Age: 15

Gender: female

Powers: Magic

Looks: Long blond hair put in a pony tail besides two tassels framing her face, blue eyes, and white skin , and elf ears like all hylians'

Day Clothes: wears a long sleeved shirt that the sleeves re lose on and has gold rims, a green skirt that stops before her knees and had a old rim on the bottom, a skinny cloth thing that is sea fome green and has the triforce on it, green boots that stop before her knees as well and is gold rimmed

Swim suite: green two piece that had a golf phoenix on it

Night clothes: sea fome green night gown

Formal clothes: a green and gold kimono

Personality: she is a hard worker but gets distracted some times

Favorite food: Cheese cake

Most hated food: frosting that is over sweet

Likes: her brother, friends, her old staff, the person that taught her magic

Dislikes: people hurting the people she cares about, her new staff

Fears: getting on stages

Secrets: you all probably hate me by now

Sexuality: strait

Love Life: none yet

Other (any thing I missed): other than the fact she was labeled as Hyrule's green mage and her brother is Link no.

Name: Link

Race: Hylian/ werepier

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Powers: being able to switch with his past lives and being able to turn into ether a werewolf, vampire, or werepier form

Looks: Normal- Blond hair, blue eyes white skin, elf ears Werewolf- short gray fur that lies on his skin gray hair, green blue eyes with green cat slits Vampire- just his eye change and he gets fangs, he just gets fangs and his werewolf look

Day Clothes(must have clothes): the common Link clothes green tunic and hat, with white shirt and pants, and brown gloves and boots

Swim suite: green swim trunks

Night clothes: t shirt and green shorts

Formal clothes: black tux with green tie

Personality: kinda a mix of all the other Links

Favorite food: none

Most hated food: fish and dog food

Likes: His sister, his friends, one of his teachers back in Hyrule

Dislikes: people hurting thoughts he cares about, dog references made towards him

Fears: how people might see him

Secrets: mwahahahaha

Sexuality: strait

Love Life: not yet

Other : Liori is his sister

Name: Ookami S. Bloom

Race: a 1/3 fox 1/3 wolf 1/3 dog Demon

Age: 16

Gender: male

Powers: he can use his demonic aura to injure his enemys, and his full demon form

Looks: Short slightly spiked so dark brown it's almost black hair, tan skin, dog/fox/wolf ears on his head, four whip like fox/dog/wolf tails with chocolate brown tips, one pure grey eye one yellow green gray eye

Day Clothes: Crimson colored t shirt, black jeans, and red tennis shoes

Swim suite: crimson colored swim trunks

Night clothes: a pair of black shorts

Formal clothes: a black tux with a purple tie

Personality: cold usually, but if you know him he's actually warm hearted protective over his sisters and Leader like but not an idiot

Favorite food: fish

Most hated food: Dog food

Likes: his sisters, his dad, his cousins, his friends, his girlfriend, people who are kind

Dislikes: His mother, people who hurt his friends or family or girlfriend, people who are evil

Fears: getting Eva, Lita or Serenity hurt

Secrets: Chu no secret for him for you I cant even think of one for him

Sexuality: Strait

Love Life: yes His girlfriend Serenity

Other: He was once human but since demons in their world in trade for the demons life can turn humans into half or whole demons. His younger sisters are Lita who is 5 years younger than him, and Eva.

Name: Evaliney "Eva" Bloom

Race: Human

Age: 10

Gender: female

Powers: can sense any other darkness aligned people, and know who they are if they touch the shadows, control shadows like weapons, and detect lies

Looks: Shoulder length Chocolate brown hair, green gray eyes, white skin

Day Clothes: a gray dress with a heart (the color of the heart changes from day to day) on it

Swim suite: gray one piece that covers her back with a ink heart on it

Night clothes: a pink night shirt and shorts to match

Formal clothes: a light purple and pink kimono white toe socks and Japanese wooden sandals

Personality: Kind caring sweet yet can be a force to recon with

Favorite food: Fruit salad

Most hated food: any thing with meat

Likes: Her older siblings, her dad, her cousins, her friends, her boyfriend, cats

Dislikes: people hurt toughs she cares about, people who hurt animals in front of her, wearing shoes and socks

Fears: her mother

Secrets: trust me you DO NOT want to know

Sexuality: Strait

Love Life: yes her boyfriend Solo

Other: here is a list of things not to say or do around Eva and what she will do I'll start with the nicer reactions also Eva can wave change

Touch her back- she'll flinch and ask you not to touch it

Pat her back- she'll whimper in pain

Hurt her back accident or not- she'll flip you over her shoulder

Say mean things about someone she is friends ,family, or dating- she'll threaten you with her frying pan she keeps in pocket space

Curse- be hit on the head and be made in lot of pain unconscious and some times bleeding after she hit's you with her frying pan

Attack her- have a nice time you'll be stuck in the EM wave underworld for a while or severely injured but never fatally wounded or killed

She never does any of this except the cursing one in spars she still wont fatally wound or kill some on in them.

Name: Aria Taka (Mew Taka)

Race: Red Tailed Hawk Mew Mew

Age: 14

Gender: female

Powers: her Hearts Harp allows her to control wind and she can fly

Looks: Normal- long Pink hair in a pony tail, one red eye one blue eye, white skin Mew Form- Red hair with a brown streak from ea ch bang helping to make the one long one in her pony tail which now comes off a bun, one brown eye one white eye, white skin, Big brown and white wings, a brown on top red on bottom bird tail

Day Clothes: Normal- A pink t shirt, long purple skirt, and pink flip flops Mew form- red choker with dark red fuzz on it and a her mew pedant coming off it, a red sleeveless belly showing shirt that had some coming down on her side and pointing, and arm band on her left arm that is just above her elbow and reveres of her choker with out the pendant, long dark red gloves that stop half way up her arm and pint in a diagonal way, a red skirt that stops before her knees, a red band right under her knee the was like her arm band, and boot like her cloves color in all

Swim suite: Red with a hawk on it

Night clothes: a purple night gown

Formal clothes: a Chinese Styled Dress with an hawk on it

Personality: She is kind, rambunctious some times and loves irritating Corina

Favorite food: She like Sweets and a lot of them

Most hated food: could be any thing if you put to much slat in it she wont like a meal if you don't put the right amount of salt in

Likes: Birds of prey, flying, music, her friends and family, cooking

Dislikes: people who hunt birds, not being able to fly, people who say cruel things about songs or other people, people who hurt her friends or family, people dising her cooking

Fears: She's afraid of snakes which is odd considering her animal

Secrets: I also can't think of one yet don't worry for thoughts I haven't thought of a secret I will

Sexuality: Bi

Love Life: none yet

Other: I think of some thing later

Me: now my oc teachers or Doctor

Roze; Also Renee and Corina are teachers Renee teaches languages and Corina teaches dance

Name: Merilia Myth

Race: human with animal features

Gender: Female

Age: 18

Position: Principal

Powers: Magic

Looks: Short Icy blue hair with ,wolf ears with dark blue insides, wolf tail with dark blue tip , Golden yellow eyes, white skin

Day Clothes: a lose blue t shirt, jeans, and blue shoes

Swim suite: one piece dark blue one with a white wolf on it

Formal clothes: a blue female business suit

Personality: she is kind and caring an very under standing but can be strict if she has t

Favorite food: Chicken and Dumplings

Most hated food: Jell-O

Likes: Canines, her students, friends, and family

Dislikes: people who hurt her students, friends, and/or family

Fears: getting a dog collar put on her

Secrets:….not telling

Sexuality: Strait

Love life: none Currently

Other (anything I forgot): She will not be having a relation ship with any student so don't try

Name: Kouu

Race: Echidna Mobian

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Position: Doctor

Powers: none

Looks: Green fur and quills, blue hair with a darker blue part that partly covers one of his eyes, Green eyes, and a tan Muzzle, has a blue x shaped mark on his chest

Day Clothes: Normal- a green hat, a black hoddie with short green sleeves and green markings and pockets, blue jeans with black belt like things on the sides, and green and blue laced shoes with gray soles. Doctor- a white t shirt, blue jeans, a doctor's coat, and his shoes unless rushed then he'll have his normal outfit with the doctors coat on

Swim suite: Blue swim trunks

Formal clothes: a black tux with a green tie

Personality: He is a hard worker that can be childish at times he is usually relaxed unless he has to be.

Favorite food: Blue berry doughnuts with blue berry frosting

Most hated food: bagels

Likes: really old labs, sweets, his brothers, annoying his older brother with his twin, his friends

Dislikes: staying out side for way to long, people hurting his friends and/or family

Fears: mutated Spiders that can kill you with one bite

Secrets: All I can say is if you need black mail for him get a video camera or cell phone that can record things and go to his room at 5:00 am

Sexuality: Strait

Love life: None yet

Other: His older brother is named Yuuyami and his twin is named Enkou

Me: now I'll say the uniforms the girls is green with purple lines and a blue bow on the front. The boys have a white button up t shirt, Green Jacket, and blue jeans, the Shoes are black for both

Kouu: well that's it

Roze: no it's not we have to explain Soul Surge to every one then the organization

Kouu: right well you see every one soul surge is like-

Me: Kouu stop let Roze do it She's better at explaining Soul Surge you better at explaining Mythrals and Liths Like me with the organization

Roze: right Ok fist off Soul Surge if you've not figured out comes from the soul and each one is linked with at least one or two elements there are cases of higher but that's for later and there are levels of power for them too Now there are a few types of surges

Weapon Surge- one who can do soul surge can make a soul weapon which is making a weapon out of you element(s) it's the most basic surge and the weapon does depend on the user all Soul surge users can do this

Attack Surge: usually sending you element(s) to attack the enemy it's the second most basic and Sole Surge users can do it

Find Surge: now this one is tricky it's making an animal out of your element(s) to find some one or some thing only half of the Soul surge users can use this

Transport Surge: even trickier this is only moving the user from one spot to another but it's hard to do on 1/3 of the Soul surge users can do it

Multi Transport Surge- this is trans porting the person and one or more people/items it's one of the hardest to do only a small hand full of soul surge users can do this

Trap surge- well like it says it traps people with the element even less than a hand full can do this

Summon surge: this is the most difficult yet so far there are only two that can use this final Soul surge is a lot like the Find surge only they attack and aren't always animals

Roze: so far the two that can do all of this and survive are Konjou and Shinwa

Kouu: hu why?

Roze *Smacks the doctor*: I was getting to that the reson is because of how large their souls are and because they have other worldly blood in them

Me &Kouu: What?

Roze *hit us with a hammer*: getting to that Since usually only Mobians are born with the ability to use soul surge 95% of the population not knowing it or not having it when Shinwa's mother who was half angle from Angle land and Konjou's dad who was a wolf demon not only gave them the ability to survive any power the soul surge gave them but also unlocked new soul surges a well though I don't know what yet

Me: ok why are they worried about surviving soul surge

Roze (irritated): DIDN"T ETHER OF YOU TWO LISTIN THE FIRST TIME I EXPLANED

Me: I fell a sleep

Kouu: I was reading

Roze *growls*: ok then they are worried because the soul surge some times takes part of you soul out before it's dismissed and goes back in usually the user is knocked out for hours days even moths some times they die because the fragment was out to long

Kouu* looks shocked grabs a doctors kit and runs out*

Me: wow uhh well since Kouu isn't here you'll just have to wait for that other explanation in the next ch

Kouu: edit kinda just wanted to say she now had a student (from Jitsuko1 Love you Nae Nae) a math Teacher (from Maxforce) and a Gym teacher (also from Maxforce thanks)

Me: and now we have a new student (from Gammatron Thanks Gamma-Kun) and now we have 2 students a history teacher, a student nurse, and P.E. teacher (From Shinobilegends101)


End file.
